


One Night At The CDC

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [31]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to everyone at the CDC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night At The CDC

Rick and Lori do it together. They try to keep quiet but Carl hears anyway. He just puts a pillow over his head and tries to fall asleep despite the embarrassment.

Shane does it alone, a bottle in one hand, his dick in the other, and Rick and Lori both in his mind. When he's done he feels like smashing the empty bottle and gouging it into something, but he doesn't. He knows it wouldn't help.

Andrea doesn't do it. She just cries and drinks until she's too weak to stay awake.

Dale doesn't do it either. He just holds Andrea as she cries, tucks her in when she falls asleep, and keeps an eye on her just in case. He doesn't cry, but he wishes he could.

Carol tries, but her body doesn't feel real so she stops. Afterwards she stays up on her cot and drinks while she watches Sophia sleep. Tears mix with the wine, but she's not sure if it's because she's happy or sad.

T-Dog thinks about asking Jacqui, but he doesn't. He thinks about asking Glenn, but he doesn't. He ends up doing it alone. It's ok, but he wishes he'd had the guts to ask Glenn to join him. He falls asleep thinking about him and how his eyes light up when he smiles.

Jacqui falls asleep fast because of the wine. She wakes up in the middle of the night, and ends up doing it then. Afterwards she stares at the ceiling and wonders when the other foot is going to drop.

Daryl does it thinking about Glenn while he's in the shower, but guilt makes him want to throw up afterwards. All he can think about is how disappointed Merle would be in him, and he hates that. He takes a few more gulps of wine, and then all he can think about is how soft Glenn's skin would feel against his. 

Glenn does it thinking about Daryl. There's no guilt there. He almost goes and knocks on the redneck's door, but he's not drunk enough to have no sense of self-preservation. By the time he is, he's passed out.

Dr. Jenner doesn't bother. He knows it's all going to be over soon. He sits up at the computers and watches the clock count down.


End file.
